


Царевна-лягушка или Любопытство - вещь опасная

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Стебная серия "Some Like it Hot" [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sephiroth, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: От любопытства не одна кошка сдохла. А что может произойти, если эта напасть вдруг овладеет Генералом армии Шин-Ра?(истории в серии друг с другом не связаны, просто объединены общей идеей)





	1. Часть первая. Разведка провалилась.

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.

_— Послушай, я не могу выйти за тебя замуж!_  
_— Почему?_  
_— Эээ... ну, во-первых, я не блондинка!_  
_— Это не страшно._  
_— Я много курю!_  
_— Это не проблема._  
_— У меня не может быть детей!_  
_— Ничего, усыновим._  
_— Я восемь лет прожила с саксофонистом!_  
_— Я тебя прощаю._  
_— Господи, я МУЖЧИНА!_  
_— У каждого свои недостатки._

_(с) "В джазе только девушки"_

 

\- И черт бы побрал эти долбаные горы! И весь этот Вутай, сдался он Корпорации на какой-то фиг… Бахамут их всех забери!.. – Чертыхался Зак, заползая на очередную каменюку. Каменюка была скользкой, мерзкой, холодной и вообще, выступала из скалы под немыслимым углом, из-за чего юному Солждеру и приходилось заниматься экстремальным скалолазанием, обдирая коленки и ладони, о чем он уже раз двести пожаловаться старшим. Старшие же преодолевали препятствия с легкостью, играючи перепрыгивая с кочки на кочку и не забывая при этом любоваться захватывающими видами, открывающимися за каждой скалой. Вернее, это Анджил успевал любоваться, а Сефирот был занят исключительно тем, что внимательно отмечал у себя в голове возможные подходы, обходы, места для проведения маневров, расчерчивая мысленную карту новыми и новыми планами.   
Собственно за этим они на гору то и полезли. Изначально Генерал хотел взять с собой только Анджила, как своего первого зама, чтобы потом посоветоваться, ибо одна пара глаз хорошо, а две – определенно надежнее. Зак увязался за ними сам, Генезиса они оставили внизу, наблюдать за войсками, чтоб те не разбрелись кто куда, и не угодили в болото, как в прошлый раз. Идиоты, и где их Хайдеггер только находит?  
  
Сбоку что-то громыхнуло, и кусок скалы с диким грохотом, под аккомпанемент ругани Фэйра радостно просвистел вниз, сбивая по пути своих меньших, а иногда и больших собратьев-камней. Зак же, вопреки опасениям Анджила, не сорвался вниз. Парень каким-то чудом зацепился ногой за лиану и теперь болтался рядом, вися вниз головой.  
– Ну вот, я занозил руку! – Пожаловался младший, прижав ладонь к груди. – Больно.  
\- Тебя никто с нами насильно не тянул, если ты забыл. – Не позволил себя развести Анджил, стойко игнорируя фирменный щенячье-жалобный взгляд Фэйра. – Ты сам увязался за нами, Сефирот тебе говорил остаться в лагере. М-м-м, это же Монстера вариегата, никогда не видел такой разновидности. – Хьюли извлек из кармана блокнотик и стал делать в нем пометки. Зак только вздохнул и закатил глаза… эээ, под гору, ибо продолжал висеть вниз головой. Это было неизлечимо. Неистовая страсть Полковника Хьюли к всевозможным растениям была общеизвестна, за время из Вутайской компании Анджил успел открыть по меньшей мере с десяток неизвестных ранее видов субтропических растений, за что ему даже присудили какую-то премию в фиг поймешь какой области, Фэйр не был уверен какой, ибо цветочками не особенно интересовался.  
\- Где вы там застряли? – Раздался сверху голос Генерала. - Мы почти добрались. Лучше бы один пошел, честное слово.  
\- Лучше бы один пошел, бе-бе-бе, бу-бу-бу… - Зак бубнил себе под нос, стараясь зацепиться за скалу и выпутать ногу. – Зануда. Нет, помочь человеку!  
\- Зак! – Одернул его Анджил, который не смотря на расстояние, все равно услышал неуставное бурчание.  
\- А я что? Я ничего! – Бодро отрапортовал юноша, выпутавшись, наконец, из лианы. – Мы почти на месте, почти на месте… Уже второй час, как почти на месте. И чего ему первой вершины мало было? – Зак ухватился за очередной корешок, но тот заизвивался в руке, оказавшись змеей. Парень не растерявшись, шмякнул шипящую гадину об скалу и швырнул в сторону, после чего продолжил лезть вверх, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Сверху вид лучше. Кроме того, Сефирот был прав, там есть какое-то строение и его надо проверить, может это вражеский склад или перевалочный пункт…  
Зак не моргнув глазом, расправился с еще какой-то тварью, которая к своей печальной участи, попыталась покуситься на его жизнь и здоровье.  
\- В таком случае, эти вутайцы законченные дебилы. Кто же делает склад на такой высотище? Суда же ничего не затащишь толком! Не на драконах же они сюда летают?!  
Анджил хмыкнул. Логика у младшего была железная: какими бы не были вутайцы искусными воинами, делать схрон тут было чистой воды идиотизмом. Даже если они и действительно летали сюда на драконах.  
\- Ну… - Анджил поморщился. – Может это наблюдательный пункт? Что-то типа дозорной вышки. Сефирот не стал бы сюда лезть просто так, поверь мне. Он чувствует что-то необычное, с чем следует разобраться. И я склонен с ним согласиться. Если обратиться к истории, то в период расцвета династии Минь, вся территория страны была связана такими вот высокогорными пунктами, выполняющими роль сторожевых башен, отвечавших также и за связь. Они передавали информацию…  
\- …используя огонь. Да, я знаю, Андж, знаю. По истории у меня высший балл.  
  
Тем временем, Солджеры выбрались на какое-то подобие каменной лестницы, практически полностью разрушенной и увитой лианами, но вполне еще пригодной для использования.  
\- Уфффф… - Зак перевел дух. – О, похоже, тут уже побывал Сеф. – Парень указал на расчлененное нечто, по всей видимости, бывшее раньше огромной змеей. Или драконом, по остаточным фрагментам было трудно определить. Было ясно только, что оно было большое и длинное.  
\- Хм… - Анджил подошел к краю лестницы и смахнул лианы, кое-где обугленные Фирагой. На магию Сефирот никогда не скупился. – Где я это уже видел?  
Зак заглянул Хьюли за плечо, силясь рассмотреть то, что отыскал его учитель. На круглом камне было выбито жуткое чудище, с головой лягушки и телом женщины, с весьма гипертрофированными формами.  
\- Мерзость какая. – Юношу передернуло. Женщина-лягушка и впрямь выглядела весьма отвратно. – Сдается мне, что это вовсе не наблюдательная крепость была. Смотри. – Зак присел рядом, и немного поорудовав кинжалом, откинул приличный кусок сросшихся лиан, расчистив барельеф немного больше. – Похоже, здесь был храм. Луна, чаша, это знак воды. Помоги…  
Вдвоем Солджеры срубили еще приличный слой лиан. Чуть дальше отыскалось еще одно изображение, более стертое, чем первое, и видимо, более древнее. В этот раз у лягушки была человеческая голова, и судя по плавным очертаниям губ и прикрытых глаз - женская.  
\- Хм, – Анджил отряхнул руки, – похоже, ты прав. Это не дозорная башня, это храм. – Он нахмурился. - Но я не помню такого вутайского культа. Может что-то совсем раннее? По сути, до своей изоляции Вутай и так был мало изучен, императорская семья никогда не пускала ученых далеко вглубь страны…  
\- Думаешь это что-то совсем доисторическое? – Зак поежился. Это место ему определенно не нравилось. – Вроде бы женских культов в Вутае не было, ну, в таком вот виде. – Юноша еще раз покосился на изображение лягушки.  
\- Честно? Не знаю. По-хорошему, сюда бы команду из Института археологии, может они и смогли бы что-то выяснить, моих познаний тут не хватает. – Сверху раздался треск, звук падающих камней, и дикий рев. Полыхнула магическая вспышка и рев умолк. Анджил и Зак, не тратя больше времени, рванули на помощь. Не то, чтобы Сефироту она так уж была нужна - когда Солджеры вылетели на верхнюю площадку, Генерал уже успел вытереть и убрать клинок.  
  
Как они и предполагали, когда-то здесь был храм, и весьма большой, если судить по количеству сохранившихся колонн. Каменного пола было практически не видно из-под буйной растительности, но то, что сооружение занимало всю верхушку горы, не вызывало сомнения.  
Зак немного потоптался на месте, ему тут нравилось все меньше и меньше. Юноша покосился на полуразрушенную статую женщины без руки, стоявшую в паре десятков метров от центра. Впервые в жизни его совсем не тянуло на приключения.  
\- Эм… Ну, может быть мы уже тогда пойдем, а?  
Тем временем, Сефирот осматривал периметр, словно искал что-то.  
Анджил просто блуждал меж колонн туда-сюда, замирая перед статуями, пережившими напор времен. Через пару минут они встретились с Генералом в центре древней постройки.  
\- Ничего не понимаю. – Сефирот прислушался, чуть прикрыв глаза. – Я явно ощущаю энергию, но не могу найти источник.  
\- Что-то сильное? – Анджил также прислушался к своим ощущениям. Что-то определенно было, но неявно, эхом, фоном, и оно шло отовсюду. – Артефакт?  
\- Возможно. – Сефирот прищурился, рассматривая изваяние в центре. – Возможно…  
\- Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит? – Зак все еще мялся на пороге. – Вообще-то уже темнеет, и там Генезис остался один внизу с толпой идиотов. Если не поторопимся, они его могут растерзать. Ну, или он их, что более вероятно… - значительно тише пробормотал юноша. – Мне не улыбается свернуть шею, свалившись с этой верхотуры, когда мы будем спускаться!  
Но старшие Солджеры его продолжали игнорировать. Сефирот обошел центральное изваяние по кругу.  
\- Сильнее всего это ощущается именно здесь. – Он прикоснулся к статуе.  
\- Внутри? - предположил Анджил, – Или под ней?  
\- Скорее под. – Сефирот задумчиво потянулся к рукоятке и достал Масамунэ.  
\- Так, стоп. Это явно представляет огромную ценность и является историческим достоянием, – заступился Анджил за каменную «красавицу». Его натура не могла оправдать такого вандализма даже ради ценного артефакта. – Мы не может просто так взять и разрушить статую.  
На это высказывание Зак навострил уши.  
\- Ценное? То есть, хочешь сказать, что эта уродина стоит кучу денег?  
Анджил только покачал головой, а Сефирот закатил глаза. Причем, не понятно было, кем больше была вызвана эта реакция: Анджилом с его внезапно проснувшимся интересом к археологии, или Заком.  
Тем временем, Фэйр осторожно пробирался к центру, желая поближе рассмотреть, чего еще такого ценного Хьюли разглядел в статуе. Ну, уродина же, как есть! Нет, Зак конечно был поклонником пышных форм, но не до такой же степени!  
\- Ведь совсем рядом.., – пробормотал Сефирот. А потом Генерал сделал и вовсе странную вещь: он снял перчатку и снова протянул руку к статуе. Но как только его ладонь коснулась камня, тот странно вспыхнул, словно остатками какого-то заклинания и сразу после этого послышался треск и по полу от центра во все стороны побежали трещины.  
\- Не двигаться! – Закричал Анджил, и все твое Солджеров замерли.  
\- За-ши-би-сь! Вот не зря мне все это с самого начала не нравилось! – Зак замер с одной поднятой ногой, так и не успев закончить шаг. – И чего мне внизу не сиделось?! И что дальше будем делать? Эй, вы, два Индианы Джонса, а?  
\- Зак! Тихо! – Сефирот стоял ближе всех к статуе, и рядом с ним было больше всего трещин.  
\- А что тихо?! Что тихо-то? – Юноша балансировал на одной ноге, как цапля. Раздался еще один треск, и прямо из-под ног Фэйра в разные стороны разбежалась новая сеть трещин. – Парни, вы это видите? Вы это видите?!  
Все все видели, магические эманации стали явно сильней настолько, что у Анджила волосы на затылке дыбом встали. Теперь и ему ситуация не нравилась все сильнее и сильнее. Нет, они конечно элитные Солджеры, но одной Богине было известно, что там внизу. Может просто яма, даже если и с кольями, не так они страшны, но если там магическая ловушка, это было бы очень нехорошо. Как показывала практика, древние умели накладывать заклинания. Простые, да, не чета современным, зато действенные. Сам пару раз убедился на собственной шкуре. Так что падать неизвестно куда Хьюли вовсе не хотелось.  
\- Может Волл скастовать? – Предложил он. Пока у Анджила было самое лучшее положение.  
\- Нет, пол держится на лианах, заклинание их просто порвет, и мы провалимся вниз. Раздался еще один треск и статуя в центре немного просела.  
\- Э-ээ, может тогда Джамп попробовать? – Зак не то чтобы нервничал, но у него стала затекать нога, на которой он стоял.  
\- Умнее ничего не придумал? – Генерал сделал попытку дотянуться до ближайшей лианы, но новое движение вызвало только очередной опасный треск.  
\- Тогда сам что-нибудь придумай! – Зак покачнулся, баллансируя на одном мыске, пятка висела в воздухе над трещиной. – Анджил, ты чего молчишь?  
\- Я думаю.  
\- И что надумал? – Зак расставил руки, стараясь удержать равновесие.  
\- Надо прыгать в бок, к стене, как можно дальше. Выбирайте лиану, которая выглядит более прочной, и хватайтесь, когда пол рухнет.  
\- О, срань бахамутова! – Зак снова покачнулся. – Ладно, я так понимаю, на счет три? Да?  
\- Да, я тоже иного выхода не вижу. – Сефирот медленно, очень медленно поворачивался вбок, туда, куда собирался прыгать. – По моей команде. Раз… - Неожиданно, статуя полыхнула второй раз, словно пошла в ход вторая часть заклинания. Сефирот, стоявший к ней ближе всех, сбился со счета, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
\- Э-э-э…. парни, это только мне кажется, или эта хрень правда скалится? – Зак нервно сглотнул. От игры света в сумерках казалось, что на губах у древнего изваяния появилась очень нехорошая усмешка.  
\- Сиськи Шивы! – Анджил ругался очень редко, но теперь ситуация по его личному дерьмометру позволяла крепкие выражения. – Она собирает энергию! Сеф?!  
\- Да! - Генерал старался проморгаться, но все еще ни черта не видел. – Не вижу ничего!  
\- Давай на мой голос! – Времени было все меньше и меньше, статуя стала светиться сильней. – Три! Уже три!  
Сефирот обернулся на голос и прыгнул, но в этот момент полыхнуло третий раз, и Генерал угодил аккуратно в самый эпицентр вспышки. Статуя просела и с грохотом провалилась вниз, утягивая за собой пойманного в энергетическое поле Генерала.  
\- Сефиро-о-от!! – Анджил и Зак одновременно кинулись на помощь, то есть следом в образовавшуюся дыру, не задумываясь о том, что пол, а теперь уже потолок продолжал падать им на головы.  
  
Зак приложился обо что-то плечом, руку обожгло, а потом он со всего размаху рухнул в затхлую, застоявшуюся воду, тут же ее наглотавшись. На вкус она была как заплесневевшая тина с легким неуловимым привкусом джунглей. Аромат был соответствующий. Фэйр в сотый раз воздал хвалу собственной предусмотрительности и тому, что у него с собой была Есуна мастер уровня.  
Рядом что-то громко плюхнуло, и еще и еще, обдав брызгами. Зак инстинктивно прикрыл голову, и старался не двигаться до тех пор, пока камни не перестали падать. Спустя, казалось вечность, воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только еле слышным плеском воды.  
Зак рискнул пошевелиться. Сначала руки, потом ноги. Вроде все нормально, плечо немного ныло от удара, но кости были целы.  
\- Анджил? Тьфу, вот мерзость! Анджил?! – Зак отплевывался от воды, стараясь дышать не слишком глубоко, порой обостренное мако-обработкой обоняние было сущим проклятием.  
Сбоку слева что-то заплескалось, и отозвалось голосом Хьюли.  
\- Я цел. Как сам?– Темнота еще раз отозвалась всплеском воды.  
\- В норме. – Зак все еще отплевывался.  
\- Где Сефирот? – Фэйр замер от осознания жутковатой неуместности вопроса. И правда, все это время Генерал не подавал никаких признаков, хотя он, как самый неуязвимый из них, должен был первым обнаружить свое присутствие.  
\- Сефирот? – Тишина. – А, черт, не видно ничего!  
Оба Солджера искренне надеялись, что Генерал просто… просто… что просто-то? Ну не мог Демон Вутая взять и банально утонуть в этой луже! Или мог?  
\- Сефирот? – Зак ведь не паниковал? Нет, не паниковал! Совсем не… - Сефирот?!  
Вокруг стояла кромешная темнота, хоть глаз коли, а ведь наверху было еще светло.  
\- Нам нужен свет! – Анджил завозился, стараясь найти подходящую материю, но Зак успел раньше, чиркнула спичка, и яркий огонек заколебался в десяти метрах от него. Умница, водонепроницаемый комплект, резерв, который должен быть с собой всегда во время похода. Хоть что-то полезное он вбил в голову Заку.  
Парень сейчас больше всего был похож на притопленного щенка, бледное в свете дрожащего огня лицо выражало серьезное беспокойство.  
\- Я его не вижу! А, черт! – Огонек потух, но Зак тут же зажег новый. – Святой Александр…  
Зак замер, уставившись куда-то в темноту. Анджил проследил направление его взгляда и понял, что его челюсть делает попытку войти в контакт с дном этого водоема. Слава богам, что он не успел применить магию, потому что в паре десятков метров, на куске упавшей плиты, как раз рядом с расколовшейся статуей лежал Сефирот. Точнее его очертания угадывались под сидящими на нем лампинариями. Огромными, взрослыми лягушками, древними лягушками, которые уже лет триста, как считались вымершими. Лягушками, от прикосновения к которым в лучшем случае можно было получить сильное отравление, а в худшем умереть или не умереть, но… В последнем случае не известно, какой вариант был бы предпочтительнее для них.  
\- Не шевелись! – Зашипел Анджил. Свет в очередной раз погас. В этот раз Зак двигался более медленно, маленький огонек с трудом разогнал мрак.  
\- Я и не… - Голос младшего Солджера прозвучал до странного хрипло. – Это ведь… Это ведь то, о чем я думаю, да?  
Хьюли не знал, что на это ответить.  
\- Смотря, что ты думаешь. – Анджил очень, о-о-очень медленно достал из кармана зажигалку, которую на днях отобрал у кого-то из младших офицеров, застукав за сигаретами. Щелкнул кремень, и огонек зажегся как раз вовремя, ибо Зак в очередной раз обжег пальцы.  
В этот момент Сефирот чуть заметно пошевелился и застонал.  
\- Живой. – Анджил сделал пару шагов к Заку, не спуская взгляда с Генерала.  
\- Анджил? – Прошептал Зак.  
\- Что? – Хьюли продолжал двигаться.  
\- Ты только по сторонам не смотри, хорошо? – Анджил про себя матюгнулся, ибо в этот момент как раз оглянулся. По стенам, и с того берега водоема, который был сейчас освещен, на них таращилось несколько сотен одинаковых круглых выпученных лягушачьих глаз. И это только то, что они видели, про остальное пространство Анджил старался не думать.  
\- Вот тебе и сказочки. – Зак нервно сглотнул. – Я как-то читал… еще в детстве, ну про них. Они раньше в Гонгаге тоже водились, пока их всех не перебили, лет пятьсот назад Так вот, они на магию притягиваются, как на магнит…  
А Сефирот угодил в поле, когда падал, закончил про себя фразу Хьюли. Теперь было понятно, почему они использовали Генерала как насест, от Сефирота до сих пор фонило заклинанием.  
\- Что делать будем?  
Анджил вздрогнул. Если честно, то он понятия не имел.  
\- Я… Я… Что еще ты там читал? – Хьюли поднял зажигалку чуть выше, стараясь осветить как можно больше пространства. Стены терялись где-то вверху, в темноте, огонек пару раз колыхнулся, и Анджил чтобы не рисковать, прикрыл его ладонью. Ветер.  
Ветер? Он обернулся к его источнику. Судя по всему, где-то позади был проход.  
Зак еще раз сглотнул.  
\- Что еще? Ну, они боятся огня, реагируют на движение, на магию, на сперму. Не смотри на меня так! – Юноша покраснел. - Я только пересказываю то, что читал! Знаешь, сколько у нас дома баек ходит про то, что парень утаскивает в лес девчонку поразвлечься, а обратно они вдвоем в юбках возвращаются? И знаешь, сколько меня подобными рассказами пичкали? Это можно сказать, травма детства! Мне потом еще кошмары снились…  
Очередной стон Сефирота прервал душещипательную историю Зака.  


 

 

 

 


	2. Часть вторая. Размер последствий: как минимум второй.

\- Надеюсь, у него всего лишь отравление.  
Про то, что там еще могло быть, Хьюли старался не думать.  
\- Нам нужен огонь. – Зак осмотрелся.  
– Вон, тут кто-то явно подготовился. – Анджил указал на стену. В нескольких шагах от них висело кольцо, в которое было воткнуто несколько факелов, увешанных плесенью и паутиной. Плохо было то, что под ними на земле сидела куча лягушек.  
\- У меня есть идея. - Зак опять достал спички и зажег одну, после чего метко кинул ее в сторону лягушек. Огонек шипя, потух, но несколько штук все же упрыгали в темноту от источника.  
\- Неплохо, вроде действует.  
\- Надеюсь, что спичек хватит. – Зак повторил процедуру еще несколько раз, пока более-менее не очистил подход к стене.  
\- Ну, я пошел?  
Пока Зак очень осторожно и медленно продвигался к цели, Анджил лишний раз боялся выдохнуть. Но Солджер благополучно вернулся обратно, вцепившись в добытые трофеи так, словно это было самое ценное, что он когда-либо видел в жизни. Хотя, если подумать, возможно, так оно и было.  
Факелы были очень старые, обмотка практически осыпалась там, где была плохо промаслена, но это было все-таки что-то.  
Сефирот еще раз пошевелился, спугнув большинство пучеглазых наседок, и явно попытался приподняться.  
\- Сефирот! Не двигайся! – Анджил не долго думая, запалил все факелы. Стало намного, намного светлей.  
\- Матерь Гайя!.. – Зак осмотрелся. Но лучше бы он этого не делал. Всюду, куда доставал взгляд, были понаставлены статуи, наподобие той, что рухнула вниз и утянула их сюда. Уродливые женщины-лягушки, а между ними, на земле, на каждом чертовом свободном клочке суши сидели настоящие лягушки.  
\- Анджил?.. – Прохрипел Сефирот и опять попытался подняться.  
\- Сефирот, не двигайся! – Анджил вручил два из трех факелов Заку и стал двигаться к Генералу. Зак, не будь дураком, пошел следом.  
Хьюли пару раз махнул факелом, отпугивая особо настырных земноводных. Наконец, они согнали всех, и Анджил хотел было прикоснуться к плечу Генерала, но Зак перехватил его руку.  
\- Стой! – Анджил недоуменно посмотрел на младшего. – Слизь.  
И верно, почти весь плащ Сефирота был покрыт буроватой слизью.  
\- Та-а-ак… И что теперь делать? – Сефирот все же приподнялся на руках, спутавшиеся серебряные пряди упали вперед, полностью закрывая лицо.  
\- Анджил? – Сефирот закашлялся. – Что… Что, черт возьми… - Он еще раз кашлянул, не до конца понимая, что было не так с его голосом, потому что он звучал значительно выше обычного. Он сжал ладонью горло, и поднял голову, посмотрев на своих друзей.  
\- Срань ифритова… - Брянул Зак, но тут же прикусил язык.  
\- Что? – Сефирот нахмурился. Анджил и Зак выглядели так, словно одного вот-вот хватит удар, а второго уже хватил.  
Анджил открыл было рот пару раз, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, но так и не смог произнести не звука. Фэйр же просто стоял, не мигая смотря на Генерала округлившимися глазами.

Сефирот с трудом подтянул под себя ноги и сел боком. Плащ, естественно, распахнулся.  
Анджил нервно то ли икнул, то ли вздохнул, а Зак выдал:  
\- У меня сейчас приключится полный паралич мозговых процессов. Необратимый. – И захлопнул рот, продолжая пялиться на грудь Генерала. Ну да, на самую настоящую женскую грудь, размера этак второго, ну может два с половиной, красивую, упругую, с нежно-розовыми торчащими сосками. Идеал, одним словом, как по старым канонам. Что там говорилось? Должна умещаться с мужской ладони, да?  
\- Хьюли, какого?.. – Сефирот осторожно прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу. Голова кружилась, словно у него была мако-передозировка. Звук странно плыл, как и изображение, которое то и дело норовило раздвоиться. Так хреново Генерал себя давно не чувствовал, ну да, с тех пор, как Ходжо в последний раз вколол ему какую-то очередную экспериментальную сыворотку. Отравление? У него? Да быть такого не может, у него невосприимчивость к большинству известных и неизвестных ядов. Или он свалился в какую-то особо редкую, древнюю и ядреную отраву? Вон, Зак тоже какую-то хрень несет. Голова гудела просто зверски.  
\- Сефирот? – В голове от звука голоса Анджила застучали тысячи стеклянных молоточков, и Генерал зашипел сквозь зубы. – …ирот? Сефирот?  
Генерал помотал головой, стараясь прогнать надоедливый звон. Но это он сделал зря, картинка перед глазами поплыла, расползаясь в разные стороны причудливыми волнами.  
\- Что? – Огрызнулся Сефирот.  
\- Ты… эээ, как?.. Как себя чувствуешь? – Анджил так и продолжал пялиться на него с этим странным выражением лица. У него что, рога на голове выросли или что?  
Хм, пожалуй, "отвратительно" было бы самой верной характеристикой.  
\- Нормально. – Вопреки ощущениям проскрипел Генерал. В конце концов, бывало и хуже.  
\- Э-э-э… М-м-м… ты уверен? - Хьюли представлял из себя просто образчик красноречия.  
"Да что случилось-то?", с досадой подумал Сефирот.  
\- Да.  
\- Эм, Сефирот? Ты точно в этом уверен?  
\- Да, а что? – Генерал усиленно старался свести в одно разъехавшееся в разные стороны изображения своего зама.  
Анджил понял, что объяснить причину их ступора Генералу будет бесполезно, тут надо наглядно.  
\- Эм, ну просто твоя... твоя грудь... она…– Анджил так и не закончил мысль  
\- Что не так с моей...  
В этот момент Сефирот просмотрел вниз, и слова замерли у него в горле. С минуту Сефирот просто молча смотрел, переваривая информацию, потом для проформы пару раз зажмурился, но ЭТО не исчезало. Это что, какая-то шутка, да? Нет, может быть просто галлюцинация?..  
\- Вы ведь это тоже видите, да? – Прохрипел Сефирот, у него во рту неожиданно пересохло.  
\- Ну… как бы это сказать… да. Видим. – Анджил зачем-то еще и кивнул.  
\- Понятно. – Генерал осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к… он пока еще не мог сформулировать у себя в голове это название. На ощупь кожа была необычно мягкая, поверхность неприятно податливой, вместо привычной жесткости мускулов.  
\- Эммм… Сефирот? - Анджил рискнул привлечь к себе внимание. Сефирот слегка заторможено посмотрел на него, все еще не отнимая руки от груди, и как бы прикрывая ее.  
Хьюли нервно сглотнул, отмечая про себя, что Генерал изменился не только в этой определенной части тела. Нет, Сефирот и до этого был нереально привлекателен как мужчина. Теперь он был нечеловечески красив как женщина. Возможно, так когда-то выглядели древние богини, ну или как там их? Валькирии, да?  
\- Да? – Сефирот непонимающе моргнул, взмахнув своими длиннющими ресницами.  
\- Я думаю нам надо выбираться. Лягушки.  
\- Лягушки? – Генерал нахмурился.  
\- Лампинарии.  
\- Лампинарии? – Сефирот еще раз нахмурился. Теперь многое вставало на свои места.  
\- Да, я тебе потом объясню, а пока нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
Анджилу и без того было не по себе, а от мысли, что теоретически, он тоже может стать обладателем такого вот роскошества, его чуть не в дрожь бросало. Он был абсолютно уверен, что ему это не пойдет, в отличие от Сефирота. Так, стоп! Почему это он думал о том, что это идет Сефироту? Ладно, потом. Хьюли решил, что разберется с этим позже.  
Тем временем, Сефирот безуспешно попытался встать.  
\- Черт. – Он не понимал, почему руки и ноги категорически отказываются его слушаться, и вообще, все тело жутко болело, словно его долго и методично били, и с координацией были какие-то проблемы. После еще пары неудачных попыток, Сефирот прошипел сквозь зубы.  
\- Может кто-нибудь все же поможет? – Он ненавидел свою беспомощность, как и то, что приходилось просить.  
\- Тебе надо снять плащ. – Зак все же вышел из ступора.  
\- Зачем? – Генерал посмотрел на парня.  
\- Он весь перепачкан лягушками, мы не уверены, что… - Фэйр не закончил, и почему-то неожиданно покраснел.  
\- О, ну конечно. Просто замечательно. - Генерал раздраженно стал стаскивать свой фирменный плащ. Тот успел намокнуть, и Сефироту пришлось потрудиться, прежде чем он стянул его от себя.

М-да, Сефирот изменился намного сильней, чем оно казалось на первый взгляд, понял Зак. Он осознавал, что нехорошо вот так пялиться, но из Генерала получилось настоящее произведение искусства. Очертания плеч и рук стали более плавными, мышцы не так выделялись, талия стала еще уже, а вот бедра… Черт, о чем он только думал?!  
Анджил героическим усилием воли все посторонние мысли задвинул одальше и внимательно осмотрел своего друга. На открытой коже следов слизи не было видно, также как и на волосах. Про брюки он не мог сказать ничего определенного, как и про сапоги. Конечно, не хотелось бы раздевать Генерала полностью, но этот риск приходилось учитывать. Откуда-то из темноты раздалось приглушенное кваканье. Сначала одно, второе, а потом все больше и больше лягушек стало присоединяться к хору. У Анджила холодок пробежал по спине, а Зак так и вовсе вздрогнул.  
\- Нам надо отсюда выбираться.  
Тем временем Генерал сполз с камня и плюхнулся в воду рядом с ними, но не устоял на ногах, так что Анджилу пришлось подхватить его свободной рукой. Все замерли, но ничего не произошло, Хьюли понял, что выдохнул с облегчением. Но он явно поторопился радоваться, потому что теперь он стоял в обнимку с полуголым Сефиротом. При всем должном уважении к своему вышестоящему офицеру и другу, каменным Анджил не был. А измененное тело Сефирота, прижатое к нему, ощущалось весьма… как бы это сказать? Хьюли аккуратно отстранился, продолжая при этом поддерживать Генерала. О-очень аккуратно, избегая прикасаться к определенным областям тела. Новым областям тела.  
\- Пошли. – Зак медленно продвинулся вперед, освещая им путь и отпугивая с дороги жаб. – Брысь, брысь. Да сгинь ты, адское животное!  
\- Земноводное. – Пробормотал Сефирот. – Они земноводные.  
\- Да мне как-то все равно, – пробубнил Зак, продолжая размахивать факелами. Анджил прикрывал их с тыла, одновременно поддерживая Сефирота, который двигался как-то дергано.

Наконец они добрались до тупика. Без потерь.  
\- Ну, все, пришли. – Зак поднял факел повыше, и пламя слегка затрепетало. – Теперь наверх.  
Он внимательно осмотрел стену впереди на предмет наличия лягушек, и только убедившись в том, что путь свободен, полез вверх. Второй факел ему пришлось воткнуть в стену, чтобы освободить одну руку. Продравшись через переплетение корней и лиан, ободрав руки и пару раз обжегшись, Зак наконец вылез на поверхность. После затхлого, вонючего подземелья свежий, прохладный по ночному времени, и чистый горный воздух ощущался просто райским блаженством. Зак несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, прочищая легкие, а потом принялся аккуратно расчищать лаз мечом, чтобы более габаритным Сефироту и Анджилу было проще вылезти.  
\- Готово! – Зак свесился по пояс в дыру и схватил Сефирота за руки, помогая выбраться. Неожиданно, Хьюли подтолкнул того чуть сильнее, чем это было необходимо, так что младший, намертво вцепившийся в Генерала, не удержался и по инерции упал назад. Сефирот приземлился на него сверху, и Зак инстинктивно обнял того за плечи, защищая при падении.  
У Сефирота все лихо кувырнулось перед глазами. Да, его организм уже постепенно справлялся с токсинами, но все же этот процесс требовал достаточно долгого времени. Доза была критичной, обычный человек бы уже умер. Генерал постарался справиться с нахлынувшим чувством тошноты и головокружением, и, закрыв глаза, уткнулся лбом во что-то теплое и мягкое. Собственно, он и лежал на чем-то теплом, и в принципе, ему было вполне даже удобно. Немного болели ушибленные бок и плечо, и хоть это было терпимо, Сефирот категорически не хотел двигаться.

Зак замер, боясь пошевелиться. Сефирот буквально распластался по нему, и теперь макушка Генерала располагалась у него как раз под подбородком, и волосы приятно щекотали шею. А еще, отстраненно осознал юноша, кожа у Генерала была очень нежной и очень-очень горячей. Это из-за уровня мако. Ага.  
Так их Анджил и застал, когда вылез наружу. Зак лежал и смотрел в небо совершенно круглыми, офигевшими глазами, по прежнему продолжая заботливо и осторожно прижимать к себе мало соображающего Сефирота. Собственно, Хьюли соображал в данный момент не лучше, так что он молча повалился на землю рядом с Заком и точно также уставился в небо.  
Они лежали еще так некоторое время, в полной тишине, переваривая недавние события, и укладывая в голове взбесившиеся мысли.  
\- Надо спускаться, – через некоторое время сказал Хьюли и поднялся на ноги. Фэйр даже не пошевелился.  
\- Зак?  
Юноша моргнул, словно выходя из транса, покраснел и очень осторожно сел, немного отстранив вцепившегося в него Генерала. Сефирот вяло пошевелился, обхватив себя руками, когда источник тепла исчез.  
\- Сефирот? – Зак обеспокоенно посмотрел сначала на Анджила, потом обратно на Генерала.  
\- У него отравление, это нормально. Я думаю, – не совсем уверенно закончил Анджил.  
\- Похоже его надо нести. Сам он никуда сейчас не дойдет, – младший встал с земли, поднимая следом Генерала. – И это… Ему так нельзя идти… Надо его одеть, что ли... – Зак смущенно почесал в затылке. – Ребята внизу вряд ли поймут, если увидят его в таком виде.  
Ну, да, мрачно подумалось Анджилу, на пару-тройку инфарктов и нервных срывов они могут спокойно рассчитывать. Так, с другой стороны, уже темно, большинство народа уже спит, часовые не проблема.  
\- Да, одеть надо. Но во что? – Из одежды было только их с Заком форма, а плащ Сефирота остался в пещере. Сейчас больше, чем когда-либо Хьюли злился не Генерала за эту его привычку носить все на голую грудь. Доигрался, блин, выпендрежник!  
\- Ну, думаю, выбор у нас не велик, – Зак молча расстегнул ремни и сбросил броню, после чего снял свою водолазку и протянул ее Сефироту. – Сейчас в плечах будет как раз, – он нервно усмехнулся, после чего обернулся к Анджилу. – Ты это, без магии ладно, а то мы ж не знаем, сколько еще этих тварей на горе сидит? А тут топлесс расхаживаю…  
Анджил кивнул.  
Слава всем богам, Сефирот реагировал хоть и заторможено, но вполне адекватно. Оба Солджера с облегчением выдохнули, когда Генерал молча натянул предложенный предмет одежды.  
\- Масамунэ? – Зак кивнул в сторону разрушенного храма.  
\- Потом… Потом призову. – Генерал потер виски.  
Больше не тратя времени, они начали спускаться к лагерю. В темноте это было то еще развлечение. Вопреки ожиданиям, нести Сефирота не пришлось, Генерал пошел сам. Поначалу он двигался тяжело: голова болела немилосердно, он отвратительно себя чувствовал, и вообще, странно ощущал себя в этом новом теле. Оно было неправильное. И центр тяжести был теперь явно в другом месте, так что ему на ходу пришлось перестраивать свои движения. Самое гадкое, что в сложившийся ситуации виноват был только он сам. А еще Сефирот судорожно пытался вытащить из памяти всю информацию, которую он когда-либо знал про лампинарий. К сожалению, память его подводила. Генерал искренне надеялся, что сможет разобраться со всем этим безобразием как можно быстрее. Он еще раз покосился на собственную грудь. Да, с этим ненужным довеском определенно надо было разобраться как можно скорей.

Несколько часов спустя, они вползали в лагерь, усталые, злые, перемазанные грязью, являя собой то еще зрелище. Но с другой стороны, в этом был даже некоторый полезный момент: Сефирот, подавив в себе чувство брезгливости, не стал оттирать перепачканное лицо, и в темноте, да еще с таким "макияжем" часовые, которые к счастью оказались простыми армейским, а не Солджерами, не смогли разглядеть изменения в его лице. Уж лучше пусть завтра пройдет слух, что я вернулся грязным, как свинья. Генерал рассчитывал если не за оставшееся ночное время, то уж к концу следующего дня разобраться со всеми проблемами. Пока ситуация позволяла им задержаться в этом месте. Расположение удобное, все подходы к долине, где они развернулись лагерем, были защищены, и вутайцы были лишены возможности напасть неожиданно. Да и войскам, утомленным форсированием этого бесконечного болота нужен был отдых. Задержка, если таковая вдруг понадобиться, была вполне оправдана.

ТВС...


	3. Часть третья. Сопротивление бесполезно.

Никто и не думал, что они застрянут в этой убогой и чертом проклятой долине больше чем на месяц. Рядовые недоумевали, а офицеры скрытно перешептывались, передавая друг другу сплетни и всяческие догадки. Многое было не ясно, но один факт не подвергался сомнению: с Генералом Сефиротом случилось что-то неладное. После того памятного марш-броска на гору Генерал больше не показывался, из Мидгара в срочном порядке прискакал Ходжо собственной персоной. Правда не надолго, побыв пару дней, ускакал обратно. Остальное солджеровское командование в лице Хьюли и Фэйра ходило мрачнее тучи, а вот полковник Рапсодос наоборот, просто светился странной непонятной улыбкой и вообще, пребывал в самом прекрасном расположении духа, чем когда-либо, чем внушал и без того растерянному, не знающему что и думать, войску, полнейший ужас.  
С каждым днем слухи про Сефирота становились все хуже и хуже, вплоть до того, что Генерала отравил насмерть, подосланный вутайским сопротивлением, ниндзя-камикадзе. Одним словом, истерия нарастала, а Шинровская армия постепенно врастала в долину, обживая ее под свою базу.

С того злосчастного вечера прошел почти месяц, в точнее двадцать три дня, семнадцать часов, двадцать восемь минут и тридцать семь секунд.  
Сефирот мрачно дефилировал из одного угла палатки в другой, друзья забились по углам, стараясь по возможности слиться с окружающей обстановкой, даже Зак, в кои-то веки был нем как рыба. Никто не хотел попасть в поле действия генеральского гнева, ибо новости из научного отдела не радовали. Более того, новости были преотвратнейшие. Приговор Ходжо был суров и неотвратим, как… как… Проще говоря, процесс трансформации оказался необратимым. Мало того, он еще был и неполным, за это следовало сказать отдельное спасибо мако и клеткам Дженовы. Генерал армии Шинра в одночасье превратился в гермафродита со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. Полный набор. И даже с бонусами. Естественно, Сефирота это категорически не устраивало, и на Ходжо надежды было никакой, ибо этот чертов исследователь воспринял неожиданную трансформацию с небывалым энтузиазмом, возвестив что-то о революционном прорыве в проекте СОЛДЖЕР, прыгал буквально до потолка от радости и разливался соловьем перед Президентом о выгодах, которые вытекали из всего этого. Возможность естественной селекции, создание новой расы супер-людей, и это еще не все, он даже заикнулся о том, что неплохо было бы всех Солджеров подвергнуть этому процессу, от чего последние пришли в ужас. Ходжо слегка охладили пыл, но исследования предложили продолжить, порекомендовав создать серьезное научное обоснование данного феномена. А чтобы обезопасить элитное подразделение хоть на какое-то на время от безумного гения, и предотвратить тотальную панику и массовое дезертирство, выделили ученому субсидию в размере двух годовых солджеровских бюджетов и сослали, от греха подальше, в богами забытый Нибельхейм.  
По ходу разбирательства и кутерьмы, когда событие с превращением Генерала стало известно в совете Директоров, Сефироту пришлось отстаивать свою должность. К счастью, вполне успешно. Грязные инсинуации Хайдеггера, инициировавшего чуть ли не процесс импичмента, и аргументировавшего свою позицию тем, что женщина не может и не должна руководить армией, заткнули тем фактом, что технически, Генерал не перестал быть мужчиной, то есть по-прежнему обладал всем долженствующим набором первичных и вторичных половых признаков, просто в дополнение к базовым приобрел новые. Старого консерватора обломали по всем фронтам, и Сефирот остался на привычной должности командующего Вутайской кампании. К всеобщему удивлению, Генерал получил неожиданную поддержку в лице главы Департамента разработок вооружения. Позднее, Скарлетт от пространных комментариев по этому вопросу отказалась, ответив просто: действовала импульсивно и из солидарности.  
Сефирот от этого всего тихо хренел и пару раз порывался сойти с ума. Но чувство долга и вредность характера не позволили.

Ситуация, однако, требовала дальнейших действий, войну-то никто не отменял. Именно об этом у Генерала сейчас голова и болела. Прочие проблемы, типа необходимости полного обновления гардероба, он пока задвинул подальше.  
И вот уже битых два часа Сефирот вытаптывал дорожку из дальнего левого угла в дальний же правый. За ним неотрывно следили три пары глаз.  
\- Ну, что будем делать? – Рискнул нарушить молчание Генезис. Собственно, ему до жути было интересно, что Лучший и Лучших предпримет дальше. Его вообще вся эта ситуация безмерно забавляла, в особенности то, что Сефирот кипятился и всячески нервничал. Нервничающий солджеровский генерал – зрелище презабавнейшее, на его вкус. Тем более, что по лагерю уже поползли слухи.  
\- У нас тут Годо на подходе, со всей вутайской армией. – Вроде как попытался аргументировать свой вопрос Генесис. – А ты тут продолжаешь строить из себя королеву драмы.  
Сефирот даже и не подумал остановиться, только злобно зыркнул на своего второго зама. Генезис расплылся в совершенно очаровательной ехидной ухмылке, отчего Генералу вдруг до зубовной боли захотелось вцепиться в эту ухмыляющуюся рожу ногтями. И не просто вцепиться, а хорошенько эту наглую рожу расцарапать.  
Хотя, честно говоря, Рапсодос был прав, бахамут его подери. Однако, Генералу в кои-то веки было сложно сделать следующий, довольно простой на первый взгляд, шаг. Заключался он в том, чтобы выйти в таком виде на всеобщее обозрение из этой чертовой палатки. И дело было даже не в одежде, корсет хорошо держал грудь, действовать мечом с прежней ловкостью она больше не мешала, но это не сделало ее менее заметной. А еще, похоже, на лицо следовало маску одеть, ибо даже у его близких друзей наблюдалась весьма странная реакция. Зак, всегда бойкий и наглый, теперь никогда не смотрел в глаза, исключительно в пол, а когда Сефирот к нему обращался, краснел и заикался, как школьник, который урок не выучил. Это раздражало даже еще сильнее откровенного заигрывания Рапсодоса. Но Генезис всегда отличался завидной фривольностью в обращении, так что это было в какой-то степени ожидаемо. В конце концов, к сальным шуточкам Сефироту было не привыкать. Единственной отрадой был Анджил, но недолго. Солджер держался до последнего, делая вид что в их отношениях ничего не поменялось, вплоть предыдущего утра, когда Сефирот по привычке, забыв об изменениях в собственной анатомии, вышел к нему голым по пояс. Тут Хьюли не выдержал, сказал, что хоть он его, Сефирота, по-прежнему уважает и как офицера и как друга, но он, Анджил, все же не железный. После чего не появлялся у Генерала до самого вечера. И вообще, друзья с ним наедине теперь старались не оставаться. Зак и Анджил видимо из скромности, а Генезис - из опасения за свою жизнь и здоровье. Ибо намедни, Рапсодос приобняв Генерала за талию, весьма недвусмысленно намекнул, что не прочь остаться как-нибудь вечерком тет-а-тет. Ответ был выдан рыжему охальнику однозначный, в радикальной форме и лучших женских традициях - коленом в пах. Сефирот искренне надеялся, что напрочь отбил у того всякую охоту к неуставным отношениям, ну или, по крайней мере, пока все не заживет, бил-то он от души, не сдерживаясь.

В предбаннике командной палатки послышались странная возня и ругань. Кто-то из посыльных лаялся с охраной, которой строго-настрого, под страхом отправки к Ходжо на опыты, было запрещено пускать кого бы то ни было к Генералу, если этот кто-то не значился в коротеньком списке допуска, или же не был самим Президентом Шин-Ра лично.  
Было явственно слышно, что курьер напирал на то, что сообщение срочное, супер-супер важное и ждать не может ни секунды. Шум нарастал, что-то упало. Сефироту это все жутко действовало на нервы.  
В конце концов, не выдержав, Генерал вылетел в предбанник, и в лучшем командном стиле проорал "какого, собственно, тут происходит, кактуара вам всем в зад?!".  
А дальше была немая сцена. Не то, чтобы Сефирот задумывал в итоге так и поступить, но в последствии, он решил, что такой вариант появления был самый лучший.  
Охрана и посыльный вытаращились на него… эээ, нее так, словно ничего подобного в жизни не видели. Хотя, если пораскинуть мозгами, подобного никто никогда и не видел. Из генеральской половины палатки вылетела прекрасная разъяренная фурия, с ног до головы упакованная в до боли знакомый кожаный прикид, и невозможно похожая на самого обладателя этого знаменитого прикида, Генерала Сефирота. Челюсти присутствующих с громким лязганьем попадали на пол.  
Немая пауза затягивалась.  
\- Вот это, я понимаю, эффектное появление, – откуда-то сзади ехидно прошептал Генезис.  
\- Расподос! – Генерал резко обернулся на каблуках, оказываясь лицом к лицу с замом. – Будьте так любезны, оторвите свою царственную задницу от стула и сделайте, наконец, что-нибудь полезное! Займитесь этим вопросом и доложите мне. Немедленно!!!  
От последнего вопля у присутствующих заложило уши. На этом чудесное видение скрылось обратно в недра палатки.  
\- О, слу-у-шаюсь, мой Генерал. – Сладко протянул ехидный голос и солдаты с совершенно охреневшими лицами уставились на Рапсодоса, который появился секунду спустя.  
\- Ну, что там у вас? – Генезис манерно нахмурился, оглядывая посыльного.  
\- Э-э-э… - парень изо всех сил старался что-то сказать.  
\- Пакет, да?  
\- Э-э-э-э…  
\- Ох, ну давай сюда. – Совершенно ошарашенный рядовой дрожащей рукой протянул Генезису депешу.  
\- Э-э-э…  
\- Да, я передам, не волнуйся.  
\- Э-э-э-э… - Судя по отчаянно вытаращенным глазам, мозг курьера не мог обработать полученную информацию.  
\- Да, тебе не показалось, – вздохнул Расподос, срывая печати и открывая конверт.  
\- Э-э-э-э?  
\- Да, это Генерал Сефирот. Повторяю, тебе не показалось. И да, с ним все хорошо. – Генезис нахмурился, когда прочитал первые строчки. – А вот это плохо. Весь командующий состав сюда. Живо! – гаркнул Солджер и исчез в палатке. - Сефирот, у нас проблема. – Похоже, что шутки на сегодня закончились.

Через пятнадцать минут все командующие частями были извещены о том, что надо срочно готовиться к обороне, переходящей в стремительную контратаку, так как войска Лорда Годо были уже на подступах к ущелью и собирались его штурмовать с минуты на минуту. Распоряжение о полной боевой готовности Генерал отдавал лично. Еще через десять минут всю армию облетела новость о том, что Генерал Сефирот теперь вовсе даже и не "он", а вполне себе так "она", правда силы удара и громкости голоса изменение это Генералу не уменьшило. Так пересказывали очевидцы, которым посчастливилось присутствовать при том, как Сефирот доказал свое право на командование, показав кто тут настоящий мужчина сначала точным хуком слева полковнику Дотсону, а потом полковнику Харлани, перед тем как разжаловать обоих в рядовые за нарушение субординации, выраженное в неуставных высказываниях по поводу несоответствия анатомических особенностей вышестоящего командного офицера, занимаемой им должности. Это напрочь отбило у всех желание в дальнейшем озвучивать какие-либо инсинуации на счет нового облика Генерала. По крайней мере, устно и в досягаемости ушей Сефирота.  
Как ни странно, появление Генерала перед войском, это самое войско восприняло с небывалым энтузиазмом, хотя Сефироту в определенный момент захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Но, работа есть работа.

Битва закончилась быстрее, чем противоборствующие стороны рассчитывали и надеялись. Вутайская армия, точнее ее передовые отряды, которые первыми столкнулись с Генералом, от души вымещавшим свое раздражение, накопленное за прошедший месяц, сначала впали в ступор, а потом и вовсе обратились в бегство, дезорганизуя основные силы. Еще бы, не зря говорится, что рассерженная женщина порой страшнее ядерной бомбы. Намного, намного страшней.  
Позднее вечером, во время празднования неожиданной победы, Анджил признался, что образ Сефирота-валькирии, с Масамунэ наголо, в ореоле пламени, ужасающе прекрасной в обтягивающей черной коже и с развивающимися волосами будет преследовать его в кошмарах до конца всей его жизни. О том, что кошмары будут явно эротическими, Хьюли предпочел умолчать.  
Пока армия Шин-Ра праздновала, Лорда Годо откачивали после инфаркта, параллельно подготавливая мирный договор и контрибуцию победителю, Генерал Сефирот пытался разобраться со своей новой жизнью.  
Праздновать со всеми Сефирот по вполне понятным причинам не стал, он вообще всегда был против этого массового упития, а теперь еще на него все косились. Тайком, стараясь скрыть, но косились. Даже больше, чем раньше. Это расстраивало. Его и так всегда считали, как бы это помягче сказать, странным, а что теперь про него думали? Из обрывков краем уха услышанных разговоров (а слух у Сефирота всегда был более чем отменный) следовало, что в принципе основной части армии пофигу, только плакаты на стенах надо будет сменить. Особо смелые, а точнее особо пьяные, смели надеяться, что Генерал на плакатах будет как и прежде, с обнаженной грудью. Пехотные офицеры как-то быстро успокоились, после того как Генерал устроил выволочку Дотсону и Харлани, отправив обоих чистить сортиры. Похоже, им по большому счету было без разницы, кто отдает приказы, и есть у их Генерала сиськи или нет, не суть важно. Хотя с сиськами как-то даже прикольней что ли. Вон, Скарлет-то оборонкой заправлять бюст не мешает вовсе, так чем Сефирот хуже, собственно?  
С Ходжо, Советом Директоров и Президентом Шинрой Генерал он разобрался ранее. Оставались друзья.  
Что делать с ними? Это был довольно больной вопрос. У Сефирота и без того было много пробелов в общении вне привычных армейских взаимоотношений, так еще теперь и этот цирк с трансформацией приключился. Хотя с Генезисом и Анджилом вроде как все более-менее определилось. Анджил сказал, что они были, есть и будут друзьями, правда теперь возможно и немного больше, чем друзьями, но об этом Хьюли еще надо серьезно подумать. С Генезисом вообще все было кристально ясно – его Сефирот послал куда подальше, отправив наглую рыжую заразу в игнор, присвоив тому титул персоны нон грата в его личном пространстве. Навсегда или временно, Сефирот еще думал, решив посмотреть, как тот будет себя вести.  
Оставался Зак.  
И проблема эта казалась неразрешимой. По идее, Генералу не было никакого дела до младшего, но с другой стороны, Сефироту хотелось, чтобы Зак был рядом. Хотя он бы ни одной живой душе в этом никогда бы не признался. Даже на пороге смерти, да что там, даже под страхом отправки в лаборатории Ходжо. Хотя, если вот к Ходжо?..  
Но и это было не самым странным. Странным и пугающим было то, что Сефирот в обновленном теле неожиданно ощутил всю силу сексуального влечения, дремавшего до этого момента летаргическим сном. Силу, которая не подавалась контролю. Почти не поддавалась. Ифрит побери, все эти гормоны, как будто вдруг взбесились и разом ударили в мозг, ибо Сефирот захотел Зака со страшной силой, а то, что Солджер теперь его всячески избегал, только распаляло желание.

А началось все с того, что Генерал никак не мог понять, что за загадочный возбуждающий аромат постоянно его преследует. Странным был не сам факт наличия этого аромата и его смущающего действия, а то, что во время поисков источника он постоянно натыкался на младшего Солджера. После энного по счету раунда таких исследований, Сефирот просто сложил два и два. Получалось, что все началось как раз с того момента, когда они выбрались из подземного святилища. Не удержав равновесия, он свалился на Зака, пролежав потом в его согревающих объятиях пару десятков минут. Потом Фэйр отдал ему свою водолазку, которую Генерал не снимал весь следующий день, за неимением альтернативы. Видимо этот запах каким-то образом наложился на действие превращающей магии, заставляя теперь генеральский организм замирать в сладкой истоме в непосредственной близости от его источника.  
Какое-то время Сефирот боролся с собой, стараясь не замечать Зака, но, не смотря на все усилия, в присутствия Фэйра мысли Сефирота непроизвольно начинали течь совсем иным путем, нежели этого хотелось Генералу. От Сефирота начинало буквально фонить возбуждением, и хотя его тело выбрасывало огромное количество феромонов исключительно с целью привлечь одно единственное существо, остальных окружающих мужчин это цепляло не слабо, заставляя включать образ серебряноволосой "амазонки" в список своих эротических фантазий.  
Зак же пребывал в полном неведении относительно того, что неожиданно возжаждавший внимания и ласки организм Сефирота атаковал его подобным образом, побуждая к действию, и поэтому приходил в ужас от реакции собственного тела на присутствие Генерала. Если бы он только знал, что это томление взаимно! Но увы, Зак не знал.  
Юноша всеми силами боролся с собой, не особо успешно, ибо Сефирот постоянно оказывался рядом, словно каким-то невиданным чутьем находя все места, где Зак пытался укрыться.  
Сами того не подозревая, оба через месяц довели себя до предела. Окружающие это заметили, поэтому благоразумно старались не попадаться на пути, когда эти двое встречались. Спустя секунды пространство между ними наэлектризовывалось до предела, и нужна была лишь небольшая искра, чтобы все рвануло.

ТВС...


	4. Часть четвертая. Полная взаимная капитуляция.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание: рейтинг в этой главе.

В один прекрасный вечер они столкнулись в каком-то из многочисленных коридоров Шинровского небоскреба.  
Это было как в кино. Поздний час, пустой офисный коридор в безликих серых тонах, рассеянный свет, неизменная чертова пальма в углу и два главных действующих лица по разные стороны.  
"Попал", - на секунду мелькнула у Зака мысль. Он конечно понимал, что по-хорошему ему надо бы развернуться и уйти как можно скорей, но ноги примерзли к полу. Парень просто стоял и молча смотрел, как Сефирот, как огромная хищная кошка подкрадывается к нему. И в глазах Генерала отчетливо читалось: "Попался".  
\- Зак. – Сефирот остановился в пол шаге от Солджера.  
\- Сефирот, – Фэйр кивнул. - Шикарно выглядишь. – Попытка пошутить как-то не особо удалась, и комплимент получился до банальности искренним. Ну, браво, Капитан Очевидность, мысленно пнул себя Зак, а то он утром в зеркало на себя не смотрел, ага. – Впрочем, как всегда.  
И вот тут Генерал сделал то, чего никто от него не ожидал, может быть даже он сам. Это больше пристало Генезису, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Спасибо. - Сефирот чуть склонил голову в бок и улыбнулся.  
Никогда до этого Зак не видел, чтобы Сефирот кокетничал или флиртовал, вот Генезис – сколько угодно. Но Генерал? И сейчас Сефирот явно флиртовал. А когда он быстро облизнул губы, Зак понял, что все. Это – все. Он был не из камня, он живой, активный юноша с вполне себе нормальными желаниями, которые довольно долго подавляли.  
Через пару секунд, Зак осознал, что они с Сефиротом остервенело целовались, поочередно впечатывая друг друга в стену, борясь за власть. Как бы Сефирот того не хотел, Зак ему подчиняться не был намерен.  
\- Ко мне? – выдохнул Зак.  
\- Ко мне ближе, – опять улыбнулся Сефирот. Каким-то чудом они оказались в лифте, и молнией, без остановок, вознеслись на уровень пентхаусов. Дверь с тихим шипением закрылась за их спинами, отсекая весь остальной мир. В то же мгновение одежда полетела на пол. Пока Зак остервенело расшнуровывал корсет, проклиная все эти дурацкие ремешки, Сефирот буквально пожирал его шею, оставляя на коже следы зубов.  
\- Эти твои… чертовы… Ох… Ремни… - Зак застонал и точно также впился в белую кожу на ключице, когда упрямый предмет одежды оказался побежден. Аромат тела Сефирота лишил его последних крох контроля.  
\- Раньше ты не… м-м-м, жаловался, когда я их надевал…  
\- Раньше я из них тебя и не … выпутывал… Сефиро-о-о-т. – У Зака сбилось дыхание, когда тот прижался к нему бедрами.  
До спальни они так и не дошли. Впрочем они и до гостиной-то не добрались. Длинные серебряные волосы Сефирота рассыпались причудливым веером по черным мраморным ступеням, а бледная кожа сияла на контрасте. Они занимались любовью так же, как сражались, отдаваясь без остатка. Сефирот то рыча, то сбиваясь на стоны, притягивал Зака ближе, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, обхватывая ногами, встречая каждое новое движение. От его зубов и поцелуев на шее у Зака уже не было живого места.  
\- Вам… пир, я так и знал. – Запутавшись рукой в длинных волосах, Зак запрокинул голову Сефирота, чтобы точно также уткнуться в бледную влажную шею, глуша почти дикий стон, потому что Сефирот сжал его почти до боли. Кровь закипала, и они продолжали ласкать друг друга в том же бешеном ритме.  
\- Зак… Зак! Нну-у же, черт, ах… - когда Сефирота, наконец, накрыло волной оргазма, и он с криком выгнулся, приподняв их обоих, Зак сорвался следом.

Дыхания все еще не было, но им было этого мало, мало прикосновений, мало поцелуев, они хотели вновь и вновь растворяться друг в друге. Зак подхватил Сефирота на руки и донес до спальни. Им не нужен был отдых, чтобы восстановить силы, им не нужно было ждать. Они поймали ночь, и ночь поймала их друг в друге.  
Внезапно Зак оказался вжатым лицом в простыни, и тело Сефирота прижалось к нему сверху. О, черт, у него же весьма особенная "девочка". В принципе, Зак был к этому готов, глупо было бы предполагать, что Сефирот откажется от этой возможности. Фэйр даже где-то тайно надеялся на это.  
\- Девочка хочет продолжения? – Зак чуть подался назад, прижимаясь к возбужденному члену Генерала. Ибо сейчас у него за спиной был именно Генерал.  
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу "девочку"!.. – пообещал опасно вкрадчивый голос. О, это было не просто обещание. От сильных и властных, хоть и не особо умелых пока прикосновений захватывало дыхание, и сладкая истома охватывала все тело, заставляя подаваться навстречу. И где-то в этом удовольствии потерялись ощущения от подготовки, Зак только судорожно всхлипнул, когда Сефирот притянул его к себе, медленно и осторожно входя в него.  
\- Ах-мм-м-м. Ты… - Зак до крови закусил губу, чтобы не стонать совсем уж откровенно, но когда Сефирот весьма чувственно приласкал его член, то он все равно сорвался даже не на крик или стон, это было что-то другое, скорее отчаянный всхлип. – Ну, двигайся же!  
Сефирот хмыкнул, и начал двигаться, сначала медленно, а потом все быстрей. Наслаждение накатывалось штормовыми валами, пока от очередного толчка внутри не взорвался обжигающий фейерверк, окончательно вышибая сознание.

Когда Зак пришел в себя, первое что он почувствовал, это горячее, прижавшееся к нему тело и обнимающие его руки. Потом были губы. Жаждущие, ненасытные, они старались выпить его со всей силой неожиданно пробудившихся желаний. Зак не знал, сколько он был в отключке, минуту или час, но он вновь был возбужден и уже мгновение спустя Сефирот оседлал его. Впереди у них была еще вся ночь.  
К исходу ночи было уже не ясно, кто ведет счет. Зак сбился где-то на восьмом разе, перестав отмечать позы и смену ролей. Где-то после третьего или четвертого раза Сефироту стало скучно в кровати, и начался их марафон по апартаментам, и это безусловно стоило затраченных усилий. Сефирот, на его же собственном рабочем столе, стонущий под ним, сметающий к черту все документы, папки - этого Фэйр никогда не забудет. Под утро, после очередного потрясающего оргазма Зак просто вырубился, погрузившись в крепкий сон. Что ни говори, а Сефирот его уходил по полной.

А Сефирот не мог заснуть, его ум был слишком взбудоражен произошедшим. Генерал старался уложить в голове все события, пытаясь придти хоть к какому-нибудь решению. Пока лидировала одна чрезвычайно заманчивая идея: запереть Зака в спальне и не выпускать его никуда, оставив в свое единоличное владение. Впрочем, в том, что Фэйр теперь принадлежал ему - Сефирот даже и не сомневался. И вообще, чего хочет женщина, того хочет бог, а он теперь вполне так себе женщина, подумал генерал, проводя ладонью по мягким округлостям груди, неожиданно оказавшейся такой чувствительной. Удовлетворившись пикантными перспективами этой идеи, Сефирот сильней прижал к себе Зака, уткнулся носом в лохматую макушку и уснул, решив, что завтра у него будет внеочередной выходной. У Зака, кстати, тоже.

The end.


End file.
